Awaken?
by Miidori
Summary: Detektif pirang itu percaya, bahwa tidak ada kekuatan magis di dunia ini. Dan kali ini, ia harus membuktikan perkataannya./RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hei! Saya balik. Udah lama kagak nongol, sekalinya nongol kayak gini. Doh. Btw, daripada lama, langsung baca aja deh ;)

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Awaken?"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, dll.**

**Summary: Detektif percaya, bahwa tidak ada kekuatan magis. Dan kali ini, ia harus membuktikan perkataannya.**

**Gak suka? Injek tombol 'x' atau '**_**back**_**'.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Rambut merahnya mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang menunduk. Dalam bayang-bayang rambut, iris merahnya menyapu keadaan sekitar. Entah dinding yang dicoret-coret dengan tulisan-tulisan, deretan besi berderet yang mengekangnya, atau punggung dua sipir yang berbalut pakaian biru _donker_.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Seringai tipis terukir. Menggunakan otak jeniusnya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa dua sipir itu berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Kata-kata 'psikopat' dan 'gila' bergabung, masuk ke telinganya, menyusuri lorong telinga, lalu diproses oleh otak. Ia mendengus geli. Tidak heran mengapa kedua pria itu dijadikan sipir. Hanya bermodal badan besar, tetapi otaknya lebih bodoh dari ikan lumba-lumba.

Bahkan, dari dalam penjara, Akaito dengan kesombongannya, masih menjelekkan orang lain.

Andai saja, kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu tidak ia lakukan, mungkin ia bisa tertawa lepas, tanpa harus diejek psikopat gila. Membunuh 5 orang penting pemerintah, yang menentang ayahnya hanya karena obsesi berlebih pada sang kepala keluarga.

Obsesi berlebih ini dimulai saat sang ayah berpidato di depan umum. Memperbesar volume suara. Mengangkat kepalan tangan. Dan akhirnya tepuk tangan menyambut. Mata merahnya berbinar saat melihat sang ayah sudah turun dari panggung. Sang ayah melebarkan tangannya, bermaksud menangkap bocah yang berlari ke arahnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Akaito berlari. Mengira bahwa tangan besar ayahnya akan mendekap dirinya, tapi salah. Sang sulung berambut biru yang malah ditangkap. Jadi dia memelankan kecepatan, lalu berhenti. Melihat bagaimana raut binar kegembiraan terpancar dari wajah sang ayah. Saat itu ia bersumpah. Ia akan mendapat pelukan itu. Ia. Pasti. Mendapatkannya.

Ruang berganti, waktu berjalan, dan Akaito tumbuh menjadi pemuda angkuh yang duduk di kursi penting. Memakai cincin _emerald_ dengan ukiran huruf 'S' di ibu jarinya. Kemeja putih keluaran _merk_ ternama, dan jas hitam dengan harga puluhan juta, bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Dengan lulusan Universitas Jerman, membuat kursi politik ia duduki, sampai akhirnya ia bisa membeli ratusan barang mewah. Tapi tetap saja, baginya kasih sayang ayahnyalah yang paling mahal.

Jam berputar selama 31.536.000 detik, 525.600 menit, 8760 jam, 365 hari, 12 bulan, dan satu tahun. Mengurusi pemerintah dari dalam dengan baik, membuatnya makin disegani. Tapi, tidak sampai pagi itu. Berita pagi tersiar. Berita tentang ayahnya yang kemungkinan besar akan diganti. Mendengar itu, ia membuat 99 cara bagaimana mempertahankan posisi ayahnya. Tapi, saat 1 cara yang melebihi akal sehat muncul, ia tersenyum. Ia menggunakan cara ke-100.

Korban pertama. Korban kedua. Korban ketiga. Korban keempat. Dan akhirnya korban kelima. Ia pikir korban kelima akan sama mudah dengan keempat korban sebelumnya. Tapi sayang, ia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Membiarkan lensa _CCTV_ merekam aksinya.

Saat ia dibekuk di rumahnya, seluruh keluarga korban mengurumuninya. Menghujaninya dengan kata-kata kasar yang menusuk hati. Tidak peduli dengan kata-kata kasar, Akaito tetap berjalan santai masuk ke dalam mobil khusus tahanan. Ia tersenyum mengejek kepada keluarga korban yang berlinang air mata dari kaca mobil. Saat ia divonis hukuman mati, ia tidak menggumamkan kata maaf, menunjukan ekspresi sedih, atau hal-hal lainnya. Tapi dia tidak, karena ia tidak menyesal. Karena ia pikir, sang ayah bisa bangga kepadanya. Tapi sebuah kenyataan pahit harus ia telan. Sang ayah sendiri yang mencabut nama keluarga Shion yang agung darinya.

Jadi dia di sini sekarang. Menunggu besok saat peluru menembus pertahanan kepalanya. Tapi tidak masalah. Karena—

"Aku tidak akan mati."

—

Sang sipir mendorong tubuh Akaito, menyuruhnya berjalan lebih cepat. Hamparan tempatnya akan dieksekusi tergambar di retinanya. Ia berjalan menuju tempatnya yang sudah disiapkan, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti. Dengan berbekal ilmu baris-berbaris, ia segera balik kanan.

Angin menerpa wajahnya, menggoyangkan rambutnya, dan membuat hatinya menjadi sejuk sedikit. Pikirannya kosong. Menutup mata, sekelebat pikiran muncul, dan seringai tipis terpampang. Menghela nafas sebentar, suara pelatuk ditarik terdengar.

_**DOR!**_

Akaito merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepala belakangnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertarik gravitasi. Saat tubuh bagian depan menyentuh tanah, seringainya hilang.

—

Len menarik potongan _pizza_ pertamanya. Ujung _pizza _tersebut ia gigit sampai terlepas. Gigi-giginya mengunyah, sebelum akhirnya tertelan. Bergumam sebentar, lalu botol kaca berisi bir diambil. Mulut botol di dekatkan ke bibirnya, saat benar-benar menempel, ia naikkan salah stau ujung yang lebih 'kering', membuat air masuk ke mulutnya. _Glek_—ia berhenti meminum birnya. Tidak peduli sofa _red velvet-_nya yang akan basah jika bir tumpah, ia malah menempatkan bir di sampingnya.

"Ha, sehari sebelum berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas gila."

_Film _komedi The Hangover menjadi temannya. Ia memfokuskan dirinya kepada layar di TV. Mulutnya tertawa saat _scene_ aktor Zach Galfianakis memerankan perannya yang lucu.

_Drrt._

iPhone putihnya bergetar. Dengan mendecak kesal, tangannya terulur, mengambil benda putih itu. Jarinya bermain di atas layar sentuh, sebelum akhirnya helaan nafas berat keluar.

**From: Papa**

**Hey, anak-Papa-yang-paling-super, gimana liburan sebulanmu? Bagus? Jelek? Oh, jelek? YEY! Hehehe. Oke, langsung ke topik. Besok, pas kamu masuk, kamu sudah mendapatkan kasus baru; pembunuhan. Hanya saja, kasus ini sangat sulit. Jadi, Papa minta bantuanmu. Sip, tidur nyenyak, sayang.**

Kasus baru? Ia kembali mendecak kesal. "Langsung kasus? Tidak ada makan-makan sebagai permulaan?"selesai mengatakan itu, iris birunya fokus ke depan. Jam-jam yang berputar ke depan, hanya ada suara tawa.

—

Jam dinding menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Kicauan burung sudah tergantikkan kepakkan sayap, matahari hampir sepenuhnya muncul, gumpalan-gumpalan menyerupai kapas menutupi sebagian badan matahari. Aroma panekuk matang menguar, tercampur dengan aroma rokok. Madu dituang, menyebar ke setiap sisi panekuk, sebelum jatuh di piring. Len menghisap rokok di sela-sela jarinya, menghisap nikotin-nikotin yang biasa ia rasa tiap pagi hari.

Hari ini dia tidak bisa bangun jam 10.00, mandi jam 11.30, memakai kaus oblong, dan celana selutut, lalu menginjak gas ke _Mall_ dan bermain di _'Game Place'_ langganannya. Sekarang, ia harus bangun jam 06.30, langsung mandi, berpakaian kemeja yang dibalut dengan jas, serta dipadukan dengan celana, lalu menginjak gas ke arah Kantor Kepolisian.

Len menghela nafas. Mengingat hari ini ada _bazaar_ besar yang menjual _video games_ incarannya dengan harga murah. Dengan muka agak lusuh, ia menarik kursi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di situ. Tangannya terulur, mengambil pisau makan, lalu didekatkan ke panekuk buatannya. Memotongnya selama 30 detik, lalu memakannya.

"Ah, sial."

—

Surai pirangnya dipermainkan angin. Leon mengusap-usap tangannya. Hawa dingin seakan menembus jaketnya, masuk ke tubuhnya, dan menusuk tulangnya. Mantel hitamnya tidak mampu memberikan kehangatan lebih pada tubuh itu. Ia menolehkan kepala, melihat gadis pirang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Pitanya bergerak-gerak. Mahkota pirang sebahu lebihnya ikut terbang sedikit mengikuti arah angin. Kelopak matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka beberapa detik kemudian. Tubuh Leon memang dingin, tapi saat melihat gadis ini hatinya menghangat sedikit.

Saat sepatu gadis itu berhenti, Leon menatap mata biru gadis itu. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Kau akan dipasangkan dengan anakku, namanya Kagamine Len. Kudengar kau satu Universitas dengannya dulu, ya?"

Si gadis mengangguk. "Ya, aku dan dia naik panggung berdampingan. Kami sama-sama _cumlaude_," ia berkata dengan tenang, menyulut gigi-gigi muncul berderet terlihat di wajah Leon.

"Semoga kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, Rin."

—

Len bergumam kesal. Mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk mengumpat—tentu dengan volume kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil. _Blam!_—ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, melihat area pemakaman beraura gelap. Gerbang hitam terbuka, di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat patung anak kecil dengan sayap berwarna hitam. Bulu kuduk Len berdiri, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk ke area pemakaman. Saat sudah masuk, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Patung wanita dewasa bersayap menyambutnya. Sang wanita duduk dengan anggun—dan pastinya—kaku dan menyeramkan.

Merasakan aura menusuk dari benda mati tersebut, Len segera mempercepat langkahnya. _Lurus, kiri, kanan, kiri_. Setelah mengikuti arahan dari ayahnya di iPhonenya, Len menemukan sang ayah yang ditemani oleh seorang gadis. _Hah?_

Sang ayah langsung menengok, melihat Len, lalu menampilkan senyuman. "Hei Len!" dan saat itu, Len langsung berlari ke arah Leon. Saat mereka bertemu, Leon langsung menepuk pundak Len.

Len melemparkan pandangan—sok—dingin pada ayahnya. "Papa, siapa dia?" pertanyaannya tertuju pada si pita yang tidak mengubris kedatangan Len. Saat dia mendengar nada dingin yang mengental pada pertanyaan Len, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Dia—"

"Kau pasti Kagamine Len?" nada suaranya tidak kalah dingin. Ia menunduk sedikit, lalu kembali menengakkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia membiarkan otak si detektif bermain dengan memori. Tapi tetap saja, kerutan tanda kebingungan terterukir di dekat alisnya. Ia berdecih, "_Pretty boy._"

Sekelebat tentang gadis pirang menyebalkan menyeruak. Memorinya terulang, sebuah konspirasi sang gadis kepada idola. Ia ingat, gadis jenius campuran Amerika-Jepang yang menyebalkan. "Kau... Kagami Rin?"

Senyum merendahkan tergambar. "Kau masih ingat, hah?"

Ia mebuang cairan kental dari tenggorokannya keluar. Saat menyentuh tanah, saat itu juga, sol sepatu hitamnya menginjak. Detektif pirang kita sedang berusaha menjatuhkan harga diri sang gadis. "Tentu saja. Aku detektif, dan aku punya ingatan yang kuat, nenek sihir."

"Oh, kau detektif? Aku juga," ketengan nada suara Rin mengusik batin si detektif. _Kena kau, bocah._

Otak Len langsung memproses maksudnya. _Ia detektif?_ Pikir Len. Ia melihat ke arah ayahnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Senyum sumringah terpancar, tebakannya benar. Ia melihat Rin, gadis itu langsung menaikkan satu alisnya, dan bibirnya tersenyum. "Kita akan bekerja sama?"

"Yap."

—

Izin Pembongkaran Makam sudah di tangan. Makam dengan nama 'Akaito' sudah dibongkar. Para pekerja segera menaikkan peti itu. Saat diangkat massa peti lebih berat dari sebelumnya, membuat para pekerja menebak-nebak apa isinya. Jangankan para pekerja, 3 orang berotak jenius harus memutar otak.

"Jadi, Nyonya Meiko sudah..." Len tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. 2 orang di depannya mengerti maksud perkataan itu, dan langsung mengangguk. "Begitu saja? Bisa saja dia mati karena serangan jantung mendadak saat tidur. Bukan berarti Akaito yang melakukannya, bukan?"

"Jika bukan Akaito, mengapa ada sidik jarinya yang tertempel banyak di dinding-dinding kamar Nyonya Meiko? Jangankan sidik jari, bahkan cincin Shionnya—yang dulu dipakainya—tergeletak di samping bantal Nyonya Meiko." Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu melihat ke arah peti yang sedang dibuka. Jawaban mereka, ada di dalam peti itu.

_Krakk!_

Peti hitam itu terbuka. Dua Kagamine, dan satu Kagami langsung mendekati peti. Saat mereka sudah sampai, mereka menjulurkan kepala masing-masing; penasaran apa isi peti tersebut. Dan mata mereka sukses membulat. Hanya ada tanah, bebatuan, dan guling dengan kertas yang menempel bertuliskan—

"Tidak mungkin..."

—'_**Kejutan?'**_

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

AWWW YEAAAH! /dor!-uhuk. pertama-tama saya mau ngomong, 'wat is dis?' yep, ini apa? karya saya yang fail naujubileh. maaf yang onoh gak dilanjutin, wb sodarah-sodarah.

di sini, penuh dengan _trik_, bukan pake _kode_. jadi kalo ngarepin kode, nggak bakal ada ;). key, banyak banget curcolnya ya saya, last word...

review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy~! Akhirnya saya balik! Kemaren baru aja dapet pencerahan selama 7 hari tidur /hush. Yak, langsung baca sajalah, daripada lama!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Awaken?"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, dll.**

**Summary: Detektif percaya, bahwa tidak ada kekuatan magis. Dan kali ini, ia harus membuktikan perkataannya.**

**Gak suka? Injek tombol 'x' atau '**_**back**_**'.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Leon memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kelopak matanya menutupi _emerald_ yang terliat gusar. Otaknya bermain dengan enigma rumit. Satu detik—dan ia menampakkan hijau di matanya. Matanya mengarah pada satu direksi—Kagamine Len. Ia memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya, ia tahu bahwa otaknya juga sedang berkutat pada kenyataan yang sulit untuk diuraikan. Tidak ada ide yang bagus untuk mempercerah suasana yang keruh, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Sadar, ada satu lagi pirang, ia memperhatikan Kagami Rin dengan alis berkerut.

Jalan buntu.

Mereka bertiga tidak bertemu dengan jalan keluar. Misteri yang terlalu rumit untuk diterima akal sehat. Sebagai seorang detektif, dan Kepala Kepolisian, mereka tentu saja tidak percaya pada _pentagram_ yang digunakan para cenayang untuk bermain dengan arwah gelap. Lagipula, keberadaan arwah gelap itu memang tidak ada—

"Apa mungkin, ia pengikut aliran sesat?"

—untuk saat ini.

—

Mereka sudah tiba di _Mansion_ Eropa milik korban dari kasus mereka. Mobil hitam mereka sudah terparkir mulus di depan _mansion_. Dan sekarang, 3 orang pirang sedang berjalan dengan satu _butler_ di sisi kanan mereka. Rambutnya coklat, memakai kaca mata, dan diketahui bernama Kiyoteru.

"Entah, saat ditemui oleh _Maid _Kagene, Nyonya sudah tergelatak begitu saja. Lalu, setengah jam kemudian Kepala Kepolisian sudah datang, dan menemui banyak sidik jari Akaito-_sama_."

Len kembali memainkan otaknya. "-_sama_? Akaito-_sama_? Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu?" ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Iya. Akaito-_sama_. Ia adalah seorang berkedudukan tinggi, bermarga Shion—walau sudah dicabut—, dan murid kesayangan Nyonya."

Mereka bertiga berpandangan. Poin terakhir masuk ke dalam otak mereka. _Puzzle_ misteri coba mereka susun, tetap saja sebuah hipotesa saja belum terbentuk. Kasus ini terlalu rumit.

Rin menghela nafas berat. "Antar kami ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara."

—

Len, Rin, maupun Leon sudah berbicara dengan _Maid_ Kagene—yang menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa itu pertama kali. Mereka masih ingat, saat selimut yang menggantung di bahunya, dan setengah menutupi badannya yang bergetar tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa _shock_ yang mendera dirinya berat.

Lalu sekarang mereka di sini. Sebuah kamar besar milik wanita yang memuja seni lukisan lebih dari siapapun, walau kemampuan melukisnya sangat rendah.

Matanya tertutup, kulitnya pucat, bibir yang biru, tangannya terbuka, dan tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak lemas. Meiko mati tanpa jejak si pembunuh. Rin memperhatikan setiap inci kamar luas ini, dan tubuh sang korban yang sedang difoto, untuk diteliti lebih lanjut di Kantor Kepolisian. Ia mendekat ke arah korban, pakaian tidur tipis mencetak tubuh yang mulus—tak ada cacat, ataupun lebam-lebam tanda penyiksaan sebelum mati. Ia berdecak, pembunuhan ini terlalu mulus.

"Jadi bagaimana?" suara Len membuyarkan hipotesa yang ia buat sendiri. Rin menggeleng, menulut sebuah decakan yang keluar dari si pirang Kagamine. "Yakin?" Rin mengangguk.

Len memperhatikan tubuh Meiko yang tergeletak lemah. Menggunakan tangannya yang sudah terlindungi dengan sarung tangan, ia menyentuh benda yang tergeletak di samping bantal tempat kepala Meiko. Melihtanya sekali, lalu menempatkannya di tempat semula. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti ini. Jenius yang sudah terbiasa dengan kasus sama sekali tidak bisa memecahkan ini. Pembunuhan yang hanya menyisakan cincin mahal, juga sidik jari.

"Ini terlalu rumit," mau tidak mau, Len harus menyutujui perkataan rivalnya. Semua ini terlalu rumit. Len melempar pandangan pada gadis di sebelahnya. Terlihat Rin yang sedang menyentuk kening sang _brunette_. 3 detik, lalu ia lepas. Len melihat ke arah tubuh Meiko, melihat keanehan lain dari tubuh wanita Sakine tersebut.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Lalu, mereka mengedarkan panangan pada seluruh ruangan. Lebih dari 5 lukisan tergantung di sana. _Azure_ mereka saling bersibobrok. Menyadari masing-masing pikiran mereka yang sama. Hanya dalam waktu 5 detik, mereka sudah menampilkan senyuman.

"Di sini, panas ya?"

Len mengangguk. "Ya, panas sekali."

—

Beberapa persen dari beban Leon sudah terangkat. Senyum simpul kini terukir di bibir Leon. Ia tersenyum atas penjelasan dari trik yang mengikat simpul dari tubuh korban. Tapi sayang, sebuah enigma lain kini tercipta. Buat apa sang pelaku melakukan itu? Padahal Meiko adalah gurunya? Uh-oh, sayang, kini senyuman sudah pergi. Hanya ada wajah yang kembali gusar.

Rin memang tidak bermaksud memperkeruh suasana—yang sebelumnya bagus _sedikit_. Tapi pertanyaan yang menjadi misteri ini muncul begitu saja. Otaknya sudah beberpa kali bermain, tapi tetap saja, ia kembali bertemu tembok besar yang menghalang. Ia berdehem sedikit. Menyedot perhatian Kagamine yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dirasa kedua lelaki pirang itu menyampaikan 'apa?' lewat matanya, ia segera membuka mulut.

"Apa sebelumnya kalian kenal dengan Akaito?" mereka berdua menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas berat. Masalah ini tumbuh semakin besar. "Apa ada Shion yang lain di Kantor Kepolisian?"

"Ada. Kageito dan Kaito. Memang kenapa sih?"

Rin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mulutnya terbuka, siap memberi tahu sebuah masalah yang ia siimpulkan. "Tahu surat Akaito yang ada di makamnya?" anggukan kembali ia terima. "Surat itu ditujukan untuk kita, bukan?" kembali anggukan. "Lalu, bagaimana dia mengirim surat pada kita, sedangkan kita tidak tahu dia?—itu berarti, dia sudah tahu kita terlebih dahulu!"

Len memperbesar matanya. Ia benar. Nenek sihir ini benar. Itu berarti, Akaito punya _pasukan_ saat ia masih di penjara dulu. Dan kemungkinan, _pasukan_nya akan bergerak kapan saja, atas perintah Akaito. Berarti, korban akan lebih dari satu, tanpa waktu yang tidak terduga.

Len memaksa otaknya untuk menampilkan gambaran dua orang Shion tersebut. Sayang, hanya Kaito saja yang dia tahu. Maniak es krim, pintar, berprestasi, dan kakak dari Akaito. Tapi Kageito? Ia hanya mendengar desas-desus bahwa orang ini benar-benar bermuka Asia, dan lambat dalam megerjakan sesuatu.

"Jadi?"

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, dan bermain dengan enigma baru.

—

Akaito itu pintar, dan semua orang mengakui itu. Termasuk Len. Tapi, kenapa ia harus memilih Kaito? Kakak—yang didengar dari desas-desus—yang paling dibenci olehnya karena ayahnya lebih bangga terhadap sang sulung. Atau Kageito? Kenapa ia mau memilih pemuda berwajah Asia yang lambat dalam bekerja? Apakah ia tidak cukup pintar? Atau orang lain? Semua orang di Kantor Kepolisian tidak akan ada yang mau bekerja sama dengannya—bahkan untuk membuktikan itu, mereka semua bersumpah jika mereka bekerja sama dengan penjahat, mereka akan mati di tempat dengan sadis.

Sampai sekarang, sampai di ruang kerja Kepala Kepolisian. Len masih memikirkan bagaimana cara Akaito tahu tentang dirinya?

_Cklek._

Suara halus dari _handle_ pintu yang dibuka terdengar. _Tap, tap_—suara sol sepatu yang bertubrukan dengan lantai marmer terdengar dengan anggun. _Coat _putih miliknya menggantung sampai se-betis. Rambut kehijauannya juga terikat satu di belakang kepalanya. "Hai, semua!" suara ceria Miku mengambang di udara.

Rin melihat Miku dengan pandangan familiar. _Mungkin_ ia mengenalnya sebagai kakak kelas berdarah Jepang asli, di fakultas kedokteran. jika ia menyapanya, mungkin ia akan membuka kenangan perpustakaan dulu? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. "Mi-Miku?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Rin. Matanya membulat. Terlihat bintang harapan tak kasat mata bertaburan di iris kehijauan miliknya. Ia berlari, tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran para lelaki di ruangan tersebut. Dan saat ia berada 7 _cm _di depan si pirang, ia segera menghambur dalam wangi _vanilla_. "Rin!" ia berseru riang.

Rin tersenyum, kakak kelas—yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya—kini dipertemukan kembali. Akhirnya, selama beberapa menit, Miku melepas pelukannya. Rin masih ingat bahwa Miku adalah mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, mungkin saja di sini, ia bekerja sebagai ahli otopsi.

"Ah, jadi, kau adalah detektif yang bekerja sama dengan Len?" matanya mengikuti gerak kepala Rin yang turun, lalu naik ke atas selama dua kali. "Itu berarti, kau juga akan bekerja sama dengan ahli forensik—yaitu, aku!" dan tawanya yang renyah menghambur.

Len mendengus. Tidak suka dengan aura keakraban di sekitarnya. "Kaito mana?"

Sejenak, Miku melupakan obrolannya dengan Rin. Ia melihat ke arah Len, karena maniak pisang satu itu membawa-bawa nama kekasihnya. "Dia sedangg sakit. Kenapa?"

"Kami hanya akan memeriksanya demi kepentingan kasus."

Wajah Miku berubah gusar. Mengingat nama keluarga yang dibawa oleh pria yang mencuri hatinya berhubungan dengan pelaku kematian 5 pejabat pemerintahan. Ia menatap mata jernih Len, melihat ada sedikit rasa bersalah tersirat di sana.

"Hei, jika tidak ada Kaito Shion, bukankah lebih baik memulainya dengan Kageito?"

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

akhirnya, setelah sekian lama! hiks! /elapingus /dor! maaf, saya nggak apdet secepatnya, lagi sibuk /plak! nggak deng, emang selera nulis saya sempet ngilang. hehehe. maaf ya! daripada lama, akhir kata...

review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

/megapmegap. _God, _kasih tau saya berapa lama udah saya menghilang ;w; maap banget, tugas numpuk. Huhu, daripada lama, langsung ajalah. Alasan yang ada di bawah;w;

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Awaken?"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, dll.**

**Summary: Detektif percaya, bahwa tidak ada kekuatan magis. Dan kali ini, ia harus membuktikan perkataannya.**

**Gak suka? Injek tombol 'x' atau '**_**back**_**'.**

* * *

Rin dan Len bersender pada dinding putih gading. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu pintu dengan palang emas tergantung bertuliskan '_Administration_'. 3 menit mereka di sana, menunggu orang-orang keluar dan hanya menyisakan satu orang yang berwajah Asia.

_Cklek._

Suara halus yang datang dari _handle_ pintu menyapa indra Len. Dengan sigap, ia segara lepas dari senderannya, lalu bersiap di depan pintu. Sesuai perkiraannya, wanita berambut putih yang menjadi ketua bagian administrasi. Yowane Haku tersenyum sebentar dengan anggun, sebelum ia berdehem mengambil atensi dari Rin yang masih bersender.

"Kageito di ujung," matanya memperhatikan Rin yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. "Dia agak... _anti-social_," menghela napas dengan teratur, ia melanjutkan, "Silahkan," lalu menggeser tubuhnya dari tempat semula.

Len dan Rin belum masuk. Menunggu beberapa orang ruangan yang akan keluar. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, mereka masuk dan mendekati meja yang berserakan.

_Tik, tik, tik_—suara jari yang bertabrakan dengan _keyboard_ komputer putih menggema. Kageito menikmati dunianya sendiri, tidak sadar ada kedua orang yang menunggunya. Deheman keluar, ia melirik sedikit dari sisi komputernya. Jarinya berhenti di spasi—_Tik._

Kepalanya melongok keluar, "Ya?"

"Kami minta data Mr. Will. Yang bulan lalu kasusnya terpecahkan oleh Detektif Kagawa," suara berat Len memulai; memancing adanya pegerakan. Matanya menyorot intens bagaimana kursi komputer Kageito yang terdorong ke belakang, menuju ke arah laci besi penyimpanan data-data di huruf W.

"Walker, Walter, Wayne... hmm-mm..." tangannya masih sibuk-sibuk mencari nama Will di antara deretan _file _lainnya.

Len sendiri terlihat bosan. Matanya menjelajahi tiap inci meja Kageito yang berantakan. Bekas kotak makan restoran Cina berada di sisi kanan atas, lalu komik-komik dewasa berserakan di pinggir kiri meja, bercampur dengan majalah dewasa yang sebagian dari mereka sudah terbuka di halaman tengah; menunjukkan wanita-wanita tanpa busana maupun berpakaian minim. Kalen-kaleng soda yang sudah agak _peyot_ ikut berserakan. Lalu, iris birunya bertemu setumpuk kertas, yang dijepit dengan cap bertuliskan '_CASE CLOSED_'.

"Umm—maaf?" ia terlihat ragu dengan punggung Kageito yang belum berbalik memenuhi panggilannya.

"Tunggu. Whitney—uuh... tunggu, aku akan mendapatkannya," matanya masih mencari-cari nama 'Will' di deretan huruf W. "Ini, Will—" ia memperhatikan nama yang tercantum sejenak, "—iam. Bukan. Tung—"

"Data Mr. Will ada di sini." Kageito sedikit tersentak. Dia memutar kursinya, melihat Len dengan kertas tebal ada di tangannya yang terangkat. "Di atas meja," lanjutnya.

Kageito mendengus tak suka. Kursinya segera mendekati meja, dengan wajah asam Kageito kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Predikat buruk yang selama ini menempel pada drinya makin melengket. Ia menghela napas, menunjuk pintu di mana Len dan Rin masuk, "Di situ pintunya," mengusir mereka berdua secara halus.

Rin mengulum senyum. Ia menyambar data setebal 15 kertas putih itu, lalu melemparnya ke meja Kageito. Tindakannya tadi, membuat Kageito menaikkan alisnya, dan melihatnya melalui sisi komputer putihnya. "Kami tidak butuh ini," ucapannya menggantung, "Kami butuh kesaksianmu."

"Kesaksian apa?" masih bingung dengan suasana yang mendadak tercipta. Ibu jarinya yang membeku di tombol spasi membeku.

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Akaito—" Kageito menghela napas; lega, "—ekstasi," dan ketegangan kembali merasuki dirinya.

"Ekstasi apa?!" dia terlihat tidak terima. "Aku dan dia, hanya sebatas sepupu—itu juga hubungan di antara kami tidak terlalu baik!" suaranya meninggi, seakan menepis segala perkataan dari Rin barusan, "_Hell!_"

"Tanggal 7 bulan Januari. Wow, 70 butir ekstasi!" Len berseru, keringat Kageito keluar dari pori-pori kulit tangannya. "Jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengannya. Dan kami akan melupakan soal narkoba-narkoba kirimanmu itu, Kageito."

Kageito terlihat ragu. Memijit pelipisnya pelan, berharap agar bebannya mengurang sedikit. Mulutnya terbuka, sebuah rahasia siap terungkap. "Aku hanya mengirmkan itu saja. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Setelah hari itu, aku tidak berhubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Apa kau sendiri yang mengirimkan itu padanya?"

"Ya, ke rumahnya. Hanya memberi eksatsi itu. Dan aku langsung pergi." Kageito menunduk. "Terakhir yang kulihat hanyalah pria dengan jaket kulit hitam, dan _vedora hat_ hitam. Mereka membicarakan semacam... senjata api—aku juga tidak tahu pasti, sih."

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Kageito menaikkan bahunya. "Entah. Yang kutahu hanya ciri fisiknya; kulitnya agak kecoklatan, dengan rambut agak kerikit warna coklat."

—

"Senjata api, dan orang asing." Rin melahap ujung _sandwich roll_ miliknya, "Bagaimana?"

Len melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rin, "Orang asing?" ia mengunyah sebentar, lalu menelan makanannya. "Mungkin,"

_Drrt._

Len melahap ujung yang sudah digigit, sebelum mengambil ponselnya. Ponsel yang berada di tangan menampilkan pesan. Len mengernyit. Ia tidak menyangkan Akaito bergerak kembali, dengan jangka waktu yang hanya beberapa hari. Ia berdiri. "Ayo cepat."

"Kenapa?" Rin masih duduk di tempatnya, "Aku belum menghabiskan makananku."

"Ada pembunuhan."

—

"Waktu kematian susah diperkirakan. Sebelum, atau sesudah ia mendapat SMS dari Akaito." Miku menjelaskan, "Jika ada racun, pasti ada semacam busa dari mulutnya—tapi ini tidak. Dia mati begitu saja, dengan wajah membiru, tanpa ada luka tikaman," ia mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya. "Kami harus membawanya ke _lab_, supaya tahu lebih detail."

Len mengangguk, mengerti atas penjelas Miku. Ia belum mengizinkan para Tim Forensik mengangkat tubuh Tonio, politisi senior yang mati di dalam _lift_. Detektif pirang itu, harus melihat tubuh korban asli, agar bisa menyimpulkan cara Akaito membunuh politisi itu.

Len dan Rin sudah menemui orang yang pertama kali melihat tubuh tak bernyawa itu tergeletak di lantai _lift_. Neru benar-benar didera _shock _hebat. Tubuhnya yang bergetar, tidak mampu menjelaskan betapa dia sangat _shock _waktu itu. Ia sempat pingsan, lalu diberi pertolongan pertama.

Ruangan yang sangat tertutup, hanya ia sendiri, dan tiba-tiba mati mendadak. Serangan jantung? Catatan kesehatannya menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada jejak Akaito di sana, hanya ada sebuah ponsel dengan pesan singkat sebelum ajal menyapa.

_**From: Akaito**_

_**Maaf.**_

Maaf? Buat apa dia mohon maaf? Pasti, mereka ada hubungan. Hubungan yang dekat. Mungkin, sama seperti Meiko dengan Akaito. Tapi kali ini, pasti lebih erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama pejabat pemerintah, umur mereka terpaut 13 tahun. Kelainan seksual? Tidak, istri dan dua anak di ujung lorong yang sedang menangis menepis perkiraan itu. Guru dan murid? Mungkin, tapi jika memohon permintaan maaf, seharusnya lebih dari tahapan itu. Ayah dan anak? Tidak, walau ayah Akaito tidak datang saat eksekusi matinya, bukan berarti mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah.

"Mereka berdua ber-berhubungan sangat dekat," perkataan sang istri di tengah isakan, menarik atensi Len, untuk tahu lebih lanjut. "Saling menyayangi. Akaito sudah kami anggap seperti anak sendi-di-di-ri," tangisan Ann siap kembali pecah. "Ia sep-sep-seperti a-anak ka-kami," lalu tangisannya kembali menggema.

Hipotesisnya benar.

Rin menghampirinya. Menepuk pelan bahu kanannya. Len berbalik, menatap Rin dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu?" ia menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Len penasaran akan apa yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Tim Pelacak, melacak SMS terakhir Akaito dan—"

"Dan?"

"—tempatnya di rumah keluarga Shion."

—

_Pinot noir_ dengan _brand Saintsbury_ dituang. _Moonlight Sonata_ karya Ludwig Van Beethoven dimainkan melalui _gramophone _moderen. Ia duduk, di kursi ruangan yang diselimuti kegelapan. Cahaya dari api panas dari kayu-kayu bakar cukup memperlihatkan kursi di depannya yang juga didudukki seseorang. Kageito hanya tersenyum membaca buku lama yang ia pinjam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Permainan ini semakin seru." Kageito membuka suara, memancing jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Pekerjaanmu bagus," si lawan bicara tidak mengubris pertanyaan Kaegito yang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Kageito berdecih tidak suka. "Pekerjaanku memang selalu bagus," ia membanggakan dirinya. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pengkhianat harus mati," suaranya yang rendah dan mengintimidasi menjawab Kageito. Ia membalik halaman pada buku bersampul merah di pangkuannya, "Tapi, mereka pantas hidup—" jawabannya menjadi teka-teki, "—di neraka."

Kageito mendengus geli, "Sama sepertimu. Kau pantas hidup di neraka, Akaito."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

_pinot noir, _hmm... saya ngebayangin gimana kalo saya se-elegan akaito abis itu minum _pinot noir_ /jduak!-uh. jadi, _pinot_ _noir_ adalah sejenis anggur merah (_wine_). _Saintsbury _adalah merk dari anggur merah tadi.

woo-hoo! saya balik. setelah lama banget gak apdet, saya akhirnya apdet! _slow update_~ /jduak! maap banget yaa, pr numpuk banyak banget! ulangan juga menunggu ;w; hiks! /duesh! dari pada lama, mendingan langsung ajalah...

Review~! :3


End file.
